Dual-aperture scanners have a tower that extends above a checkstand. The tower includes elements that may periodically require servicing, such as buttons, speakers, and light emitting diodes. Additionally, this space may be used to contain other serviceable components, such as an electronic article surveillance antenna, a radio frequency identification antenna, and other electronics.
The tower may include a housing that seals the tower. The housing may include one or more pieces, including a bezel portion that frames a vertical window in the tower. The bezel portion may include switches and indicator lights.
It would be desirable to provide a dual-aperture barcode scanner with a tether-free tower housing so that technicians may more easily remove the tower housing to service components within the tower.